


I Didn’t Come to College to Answer Questions In a Bar

by Silverloveless



Series: Sterek Week June 23-June29 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, No Hale Fire, all three are at the same college?, bar trivia nights, idk - Freeform, sure laura is getting her phd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Sterek Week College AU. </p>
<p>“Ok seriously why are we here it’s not like we can drink,” Scott sighed as they stop right outside of Logan’s bar. Kira just laughed as he tugged him inside, “Come on Scott this place has the highest payout for the Trivia Bowl.” “We got this,” Stiles said draping his arms over both of their shoulders. With my mad skills in Mythology, Pop Culture and Engineering, Kira’s talent for linguistics, anthropology, having a history teacher for a dad, and that talent for those dead poets.” “Hey don’t knock my minor in English Stiles,” she said gently pushing him. “Yeah, yeah and you got Biology, Chemistry, and Animals covered bud. I’ve also been able to absorb a little math thanks to the queen herself Miss Lydia Martin.” “Oh by the way she said we either win every time we play or else she will disown us. Well…not me just you guys,” Kira said giving her cute kitsune smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn’t Come to College to Answer Questions In a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. I'm in a hurry for a test so yay hope you like it.

“Ok seriously why are we here it’s not like we can drink,” Scott sighed as they stop right outside of Logan’s bar. Kira just laughed as he tugged him inside, “Come on Scott this place has the highest payout for the Trivia Bowl.” “We got this,” Stiles said draping his arms over both of their shoulders. With my mad skills in Mythology, Pop Culture and Engineering, Kira’s talent for linguistics, anthropology, having a history teacher for a dad, and that talent for those dead poets.” “Hey don’t knock my minor in English Stiles,” she said gently pushing him. “Yeah, yeah and you got Biology, Chemistry, and Animals covered bud. I’ve also been able to absorb a little math thanks to the queen herself Miss Lydia Martin.” “Oh by the way she said we either win every time we play or else she will disown us. Well…not me just you guys,” Kira said giving her cute kitsune smile. 

 

Scott just rolled his eyes, as they entered the semi-full sports bar. “Come on Scott, dear fear less leader,” Stiles paid the 50 dollar entrance fee, and gave their team name. “Really Stiles! Team True Alpha,” Scott was growing more and more agitated, “You just labeled us. ‘Oh look a werewolf group, and the True Alpha is here to boot.” “Come on Scott, its cute,” Kira said trying to sooth him, “Plus hiding in plain sight, just like my nature.” Then suddenly Kira and Scott both froze up. “What is it,” Stiles asked. 

 

“There are at least three other wolves here. Right there,” Scott said pointing. Stiles slapped his hand down, “Geez don’t point.” He looked up and saw three others seated at another table. They were obviously related. Two females, and a really really really really good looking male. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat before Scott tugged him down into his seat. “No come on Stiles. We don’t need you getting distracted by the other team. This could be gas and groceries for like two maybe three weeks.” Stiles shook his head, but he knew they had already gotten the attention of the other pack. 

 

They sat with 4 other competing groups along with the werewolf group. As rules were explained and introduced they learned the werewolf team was called The Hale Pack. “Oh shit isn’t that the pack that your emissary mentor works with,” Scott asked a bit amazed. “No focus Scott that doesn’t matter. You bike and Roscoe, they need gas Scott. We need to focus for them. Don’t make us survive on Ramen again.” “Right I’m the Alpha. I need to provide,” Scott said so seriously Kira just kind of cooed at him. 

 

The oldest of the pack, Laura might have been her name, eye’s flashed a quick gold while Scott rose to the challenge, and flashed the Alpha red quickly. The 1st round was off 20 questions one point each.

“The area of biology devoted to the study of fungi is known as?” “Mycology,” Scott answered.

“How many sides does a nonagon have?” “Nine,” Cora answered.

Stiles looked upset. He knew that one.

“With which color is the great French painter Yves Klein often associated?” “Blue,” Laura answered.

“Year WWII began and ended?” “1939-1945,” went to Kira.

“Does Miranda apply to all incriminating statements made to police?” “No,” Stiles smiled.

“What is an accent?” “An accent is a way of pronouncing a language,” Derek answered able to beat Kira to the question.

At the end of the round both teams came out tied while the other four teams looked around lost. A lightning round was held to see which of the two would be disqualified. During though Stiles fellatioed his straw (not on purpose that’s just how he uses a straw) as he looked up and caught Derek’s eye. A flash of blue was quick before he was hit over the head by Laura. Stiles just gave him a bright smile, and Derek’s frown lessened by a few degrees. 

“God this sucks,” one of the tables shouted. “Shut it Greenburg, and don’t forget to not be late for your tutor session on Monday,” Stiles shouted back. Derek snorted and Stiles counted it as a victory. 

The next round was alliterations worth 25 points. Derek and Kira just narrowed their eyes at each other with a wicked grin. And again they were all tied up.

The final round was upon them. Three questions. Three themes. The first was Animal Biology which Scott swept up no problem. The second was politics which Laura answered no problem. “Ok and the final three questions that will help show who wins this game night,” the organizer announced. “The final theme: Mythology.” 

“What is this mythical creature that sheds its skin to walk on land?” “Selkie,” Stiles answered.

“What is this mythical creature that is half bird half human?” “Harpie,” Derek answered.

“What is this mythical creature that is subject to the moon?” Both buzzers went off at the same time, but it was Team True Alpha that had the light lit. “Werewolf,” Stiles yelled, and as the right sound went off half the bar cheered. Scott kissed Kira then spun Stiles in a quick circle. He then went to collect the money, and got lots of congratulations from some of the bar patrons.

“Good game McCall pack,” Laura said, Scott shaking her extended hand. “As you figured out were the Hale pack.” The two packs began talking as Derek stood near Stiles till Stiles blurted “COFFEE,” before he recovered himself. “So I came into some money recently. Would you like to get some coffee with me? Stiles, Mythology and Environmental Engineering Junior with a minor in Criminal Justice,” Stiles smiled. “Derek. First year Masters Student in Ancient Linguistics. Bachelors in History and Mythology from my undergrad,” Derek responded trying to impress Stiles. 

“By the way is Deaton kind of a vague ass to you to. Cause it can’t just be me,” Stiles asked. “That’s just because every other week you try to over extend yourself and end up passing out. I have to drag you back to campus. The campus police have been called twice,” Scott tried reasoning with Stiles but he knew it wouldn’t work.

Scott and Stiles just started arguing, and Derek just gave them a simple smile. ‘Yeah this might be the beginning of a great school year.’


End file.
